Inocent bubbles
by Shinkuu12
Summary: Fluffy Izaya/Shizuo oneshot. What is Izaya doing on the roof? Shizuo wonders the same thing.


**InnocentBubbles  
>_<strong>

**Hiiii! So,this is my first Durarara fic and it's dedicated to my best friend (3). I'm realy nervous, so tell me what you think. ;) 3  
>I do not own Durarara. I think. :D<br>**_

Today was his day off. Shizuo was strolling 'round Ikebukuro with no particular destination in mind. He was walking down an alleyway with less population, and just passed by a nice little coffee shop. He watched as three children run past him and turned into a street, which led to a nearby park. He took out his cigarette and lit it. It was 9 o'clock in the morning, a warm, sunny, peaceful kind of day. Puffs of smoke lingered in the morning air. He loved these days the most. It calmed him down and he didn't have to worry about breaking something, or someone for that matter. That is…..until he saw a certain informant standing on top of a tall building facing the opposite direction. The feelings of warm and sunny, shattered, into a poor excuse for dust on the floor, as red began to cloud his vision.

He sprinted in the direction of the building, where he saw the raven-haired man located a couple miles away. His footsteps echoed in the street as he neared the said building. He opened, or rather ripped the door that led into the dim apartment block and ran up the stairs to the 12th floor and onto the roof. Izaya was now sitting on the ledge of the roof, legs dangling over the edge. He was holding something, but Shizuo couldn't see what, since he was looking at the stupid flea's back. Not that he gave a damn anyway.

"What the hell are you doing in my town flea?" he roared. The said 'flea' lazily turned his head over his shoulder in Shizuo's direction. As always there was a small smirk present on his face. "Ah, Shizzy! I almost didn't see you there. What do I owe this pleasure hmm?" he said in a mock sweetness. "Well, if you must know, _Izaya-kun_, I came to kick your insect ass back to Shinjiku!" At this Izaya's smirk fell just a bit, before he turned back to look at his hands. "Mmmm…. Is that so?" he stated, a bit thoughtfully. Then he started to unroll the thing in his hands. "w-what the hell are you doing huh? You're NOT escaping this time!" Upon this statement Izaya released a light chuckle. "Don't worry Shizu-chan. It's not harmful. It's something extremely beautiful. You'll see." He said with light, serene voice, that sounded…actually, almost innocent. "W-...what?" With interest now replacing anger, he stepped closer.

Izaya raised his hand and the weird stick thingy to his mouth and blown in it. Hundred of bubbles erupted from it, and flown into the sky, capturing the sun's light and making it look like hundred little rainbows that are occupying the small lucid bubbles. It truly was beautiful. Shizuo's eyes widened as he gaped at the lovely site. Izaya turned his head to Shizuo. "Well? Aren't they pretty Shizu-chan?" he said with smile on his lips. Shizuo was wordless. After a few seconds, he tore his gaze away to look at Izaya. He had never in his life seen Izaya smile so sincere at him, or anyone else for that matter. At that moment Shizuo's heart skipped a beat, and his tummy felt weird. For some odd reason he wanted to wrap his arms around Izaya and squeeze the raven to his chest. He instead looked at the now disappearing bubbles.

"Uh…..c-can I…..you know… try it?" he said as he blushed and looked into the ground. "Alas! Are you trying to say you are willing to join me, the 'flea' you, oh, so despise, Shizzy?" Shizuo's eyes snapped back up to look at Izaya, who was now smirking with amusement. But before Shizuo could say anything, Izaya taped the empty space beside himself to indicate him to sit down. "Here you go Shizu-chan" he said. "Uh…Thanks…" A few more hundred bubbles filled the sunny sky.

"Um…Izaya?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"You know…I have never… done this kind of thing…so…I guess….um…uh…t-thank you."

"You are very welcome Shizu-chan."

"Bu-but I'm only saying this today, you hear me, s-stupid flea…"

"Yes, yes Shizzy. I love you too."

**Short I know. Forgive me (TT_TT). Soooo, please review and tell me your opinion, and also if you find any mistakes. ^o^/ 3  
><strong>_


End file.
